Navidad sin ti
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Qué es la navidad sin ti? Inédito, inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD ¡Feliz navidad a todos! n.n


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Hola a todos! Sé que dije que no iba a publicar nada, pero esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba lavando en la mañana los trastes y decidí hacerlo.

Este fanfic salió directo de mi cabeza, no he planeado nada, por lo que es inédito.

Por favor, antes de leerlo, busquen y oigan la canción de **_Su Majestad_**, _**El Buki Mayor**,_ (¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero entiendan, me encanta como canta y compone esta persona que soy capaz de hacerle reverencia al verlo.) **_Marco Antonio Solís y Los Bukis _**(_Bukis_ significa _"los niños"_ en una lengua purépecha de México) llamada**_ "Navidad sin ti"_**, la cuál sólo la estoy usando como entretenimiento, no para uso lucrativo.

La estaba taradeando y se me ocurrió de inmediato, por lo que la tecleé y no me fue muy difícil el hacerlo, así que les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas. n_n

* * *

**Navidad sin ti.**

_Otro año ya se ha ido._

_Cuántas cosas han pasado._

_Algo hemos aprendido y_

_algo hemos olvidado._

Eric Cartman se encontraba solo en su casa, era ya nochebuena y a pesar de los ruegos de su mamá para ir a Casa de los Marsh's para ir a la fiesta de esa noche, prefería quedarse comiendo pavo relleno, ponche de huevo con piquete y chocolates, mientras veía cómo caía la nieve blanca sobre las calles que estaban desiertas...

_Pero dentro aquí en mi alma_

_nada, nada ha cambiado._

_Siempre te tengo conmigo,_

_sigo tan enamorado._

No podía soportar estar rodeado de los demás, verlos felices y despreocupados sólo le hacía sentir peor consigo mismo. Una lágrima, seguida por otras, resbaló por su rostro. ¿Cómo podía él estar en un ambiente donde reinaba la felicidad si él mismo no podía ser feliz? No, sin él...

_Las lucecitas de mi árbol_

_parecen que hablan de ti._

_Y entre piñatas y sonrisas_

_siento que no estés aquí._

- Kyle.- Dijo al ver brillar las luces del pino que estaba en la sala de su casa, mientras una gran cantidad de regalos se apilaban en el suelo.

Más lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, llevaba tiempo de haber roto con el pelirrojo y no se habían cruzado palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando estaban en clases...

_En el espejo veo mi rostro,_

_va acabándose mi piel._

_Y en la agonía de este año_

_siento que muero con él._

¿Qué sentido tenían para él las festividades decembrinas? Considerando que el ojiverde no celebraba la navidad, eso no quitaba que Cartman desea con cada fibra de su ser que el judío estuviera a su lado. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de detener esas lágrimas amargas...

_Llega Navidad,_

_y yo sin ti,_

_en esta soledad._

_Recuerdo el día que te perdí._

Y todo se debía a que siempre peleaban, incluso por la más pequeña tontería, y en esta ocasión, Kyle se hartó de todo, los problemas, las peleas. Así que, mejor lo dejó, por la paz...

_No sé donde estés,_

_pero en verdad,_

_por tu felicidad,_

_hoy brindo en esta Navidad._

Se sentó junto al pino y tomó un regalo envuelto en papel celeste con un gran moño dorado. Estaba maltratado y arrugado, posiblemente de tanto, tanto sujetarlo y no poder ir y dárselo en persona. Pero ese era el problema, no podía...

**_Siempre,_**

**_siempre me pasa lo mismo_**

**_cuando llegan estos días._**

**_Ahora tengo el regalo que tanto,_**

**_tanto me pedías._**

**_Luego veo aquella foto_**

**_donde estoy junto a ti._**

**_Tomándola contra mí pecho digo,_**

**_otra, otra navidad sin ti._**

_Se levantó del suelo, dejó el regalo junto a los otros y pensando que posiblemente Kyle estaría riendo y festejando con los demás, dejó sus sueños rotos y un gran pedazo de su corazón en ese rincón lleno de luz que para él y muchos más, era parte de nuevas ilusiones y renovadas esperanzas. Sin embargo, para él no había nada..._

_Las lucecitas de mi árbol_

_parecen que hablan de ti._

_Y entre piñatas y sonrisas_

_siento que no estés aquí._

Justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir, sonó el teléfono. No iba a contestarlo, más el repiqueteo no paraba, por lo que levantó el auricular...

- ¿Bueno?-

_En el espejo veo mi rostro,_

_va acabándose mi piel._

_Y en la agonía de este año_

_siento que muero con él._

- ¿Donde estás? Tu mamá me dijo estabas solo, ¿porqué no vienes y tomamos juntos un poco de ponche?-

- ¿Ky-Kyle?- Sintió que las lágrimas lo traicionaban nuevamente.

- Ándale, ven.- Oyó esa voz, que sonaba alegre, que hace mucho extrañaba.- Es en la casa de Stan.-

_Llega Navidad,_

_y yo sin ti,_

_en esta soledad._

_Recuerdo el día que te perdí._

No le contestó, sólo colgó y meditó por un momento. ¿Deseaba verlo? Sí. ¿Deseaba estar a su lado? Sí. ¿Soportaría estar en un espacio oscuro, separado de él y los demás, viendo cómo era feliz sin él? Sí. No le importaba nada más, ¿qué tan roto podía estar un corazón que ya estaba quebrado?...

_No sé donde estés,_

_pero en verdad,_

_por tu felicidad,_

_hoy brindo en esta Navidad._

Llegó a la casa de los Marsh's y Stan le abrió la puerta...

- ¡Hey, Cartman!- Lo saludó alegre.- ¡Feliz navidad!-

- Sí, feliz navidad.- Le contestó tratando de ver por encima de sus hombros tratando de encontrar al pelirrojo.

- Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para que entrara.- Debe estar haciendo un frío de mierda.-

_Llega Navidad,_

_y yo sin ti,_

_en esta soledad._

_Recuerdo el día que te perdí._

Lo buscó en cada rincón, más sólo veía a cada conocido y amigo reír, platicar, brindar y celebrar. De Kyle, ni sus luces. Entristecido, se acercó al pino sencillamente decorado de los Marsh's y veía caer la nieve por la ventana...

- No debí venir.- Se dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

- ¿Porqué tan solo, culón?-

_No sé donde estés,_

_pero en verdad,_

_por tu felicidad,_

_hoy brindo en esta Navidad._

Volteó con sorpresa. Ahí, enfrente de él, Kyle le sonreía sosteniendo un par de vasos con ponche...

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir? Llegué a pensar que no vendrías, y tú no pierdes la oportunidad de comer gratis, Eric.- Desvió un poco la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no le importó que los vieran ni que el ponche se escurriera por su espalda hasta caer el suelo. Puso su corazón y una leve esperanza brotó dentro de él...

- ¡Hey, tranquilo!- Le dijo entre riendo y llorando Kyle.- Vas a hacer que se me caiga el ponche...-

No terminó, los labios de Cartman ya estaban sobre los suyos, y dejándose llevar, le respondió con la misma intensidad. Momentos después, ambos se soltaron...

- Eric.- Musitó al abrir los ojos.

- Te amo.- Le dijo llorando a lágrima viva.

Comprendiendo que en esa ocasión era más que palabras huecas, le sonrió de nueva cuenta...

- Te amo, gordo estúpido.- Se limpió la nariz, sin importarle tirar el contenido del vaso.- Yo también te amo.-

- Te, te traje un regalo.- Y sacó de su chamarra el regalo maltratado.- Pensaba dártelo hace mucho, pero, pero no me atrevía.- Y agachó la mirada, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Lo oyó exclamar y lo miró a los ojos.- Es, es muy bonito, Eric. Gracias.- Y desvió la mirada.- Lo siento, yo, yo no te traje nada.-

- Está bien.- Le puso una mano sobre la barbilla.- Todos saben qué los judíos no celebran la navidad.-

- Idiota.- Miró al suelo.- ¡Oh, Dios! Tiré el ponche, espero que no se enojen los papás de Stan.-

- Mándalos al carajo, no es lo único que va a estar tirado esta noche.- Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad traviesa.

- Nunca vas a cambiar.- Le dio un beso de picorete.- Oye, ¿qué tal si dentro de un rato vamos a tu casa y abrimos este regalo en tu cama?-

- ¿Sabes Kyle? No se me pudo haber ocurrido idea mejor.- Y lo abrazó por la cintura, riendo ambos a carcajadas.

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Fin.


End file.
